Illumination
by Dementory
Summary: The power of words is discovered by Watanuki and Doumeki


It started with a small comment, there was nothing more.

Doumeki and I were walking after his archery club practice, dusk was in the air.

There was the tender spot of the eye. He was not satisfied with what I've done, but he did not understand that it was a means of gratitude for all the times he was willing to sacrifice himself for my sake.

We were by a playground and I marveled at the thought that we were no children, our actions had consequences and every word had power. My missions with Yuuko-san had not only made my power more aware but had slowly opened my eyes to life. Doumeki was someone I needed, the air to breathe. His presence kept the spirits at bay and he soothed my fears. I could not bring myself to tell him how I truly felt. Instead I treated him poorly when he needed my appreciation and respect. There was too much turmoil inside of me.

It started with a small comment; something so small should not have been so alive.

"You should give up, you know" Watanuki said quietly, no response was given by the archer but Watanuki saw fists tightening, the body tense as the bow the tall boy handled.

Doumeki remembered Yuuko's only advice, his beacon of hope.

"_Get angry and teach him and that way, little by little he'll change"_

Doumeki's anger was often released when he immersed himself on activities, but the problem was never solved. He looked over and saw Watanuki's barrier tight and secured. He wished that he could read the other boy's mind. Watanuki sent him too many mixed signals to really know how he should react.

"It's just a waste of time" the other boy's voice broke his thoughts.

Doumeki growled and he stopped walking, his hands he lifted angrily over his head. He brought them into their archery position, he knew his chi was not going to hurt the blue-eyed but he wanted and hoped this act of mercy would waken the other to his pain.

He fired his spiritual arrow straight to the heart, the other boy staggered back.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU IDIOT?" he shrieked

Doumeki prepared himself for his next arrow to fire

"If You Have Something To Say, SAY IT!" Watanuki screamed as he ran looking for cover. Doumeki's arrow went through the pale boy's back.

"Doumeki you idiot stop acting like a child" Watanuki yelled from behind the slide, the arrow hit him on the chest. It had gone through the metal and plastic effortlessly.

Doumeki was without fear. He was in control of his actions and was ready to face any consequences. He watched as the other boy drove himself into exhaustion, and sat tiredly by the swings.

"Just stop it, alright?" the slender boy hollered.

Doumeki sent a last arrow and watched fascinated as it glowed and disappeared by Watanuki's feet, he proceeded to sit on the swing. Watanuki joined him.

"What was that all about?" Watanuki asked wearily.

"I'm not satisfied" Doumeki knew there was no way to explain to the other boy, his frustration and his helplessness and his failure to protect him from harm.

"It is in the past" the blue-eyed boy's soft voice reasoned.

"There's still time" Doumeki said not caving in.

"You're just stubborn" Watanuki said with a small knowing smile.

Doumeki knew not to be waiting for the impossible thick-headed boy to understand, Watanuki sent many mixed signals that could give anyone a headache. He rubbed his forehead he could feel one coming. The tall archer boy stared up, the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly.

"Doumeki, I wish I could be more honest with you" Watanuki said calmly.

Doumeki closed his eyes and wondered what chaos inside of him Watanuki was creating behind those innocent words.

"Only say things you mean" Doumeki sighed tiredly.

"Baka!" Watanuki yelled as anger tainted his voice again.

"I'm trying to open my heart to you"

"You never try anything so easily, Watanuki"

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" anger was in the air again

"Either let me in or not, but don't keep me guessing" the tall boy raised his voice a bit. Doumeki stood as angry as he was before. Yuuko's advice was taking too long.

"HEY!" Watanuki stood angrily as well, but the other boy was already walking away.

"My name isn't 'hey'" the tall archer said with quiet anger.

"Why you little…" Watanuki stopped as Doumeki turned around briskly.

Both stared fiercely into matching angry eyes.

"Words have power" Doumeki calmly said and raised an eyebrow.

"Say it, if you mean it" Doumeki inquired yet still.

He began walking away, the other boy was silent. He figured he would see the blue-eyed boy tomorrow or sooner, if hitzunen demanded it.

"Those things I've said to you before…" the smaller boy yelled from the other side of the park. Doumeki paused to listen.

It started with a small comment, it can make the world crumble or it can make a whole new world to be born.

Yuuko stressed the fact that there were no coincidences only hitzunen at work. Her smile was her insurance and her sword. Now was the time, as they both waited for Watanuki's words, perhaps this could be a moment of change. This could be the only truth to be known.

Doumeki looked into Watanuki's blue eyes, their eyes held each other in a lover's embrace.

"All those times…" Watanuki tried to continue but he hesitated on his words.

Doumeki sighed; there was never an easy way to deal with the other boy. He was tempted to forget what had happened today.

"Watanuki" Doumeki's voice was firm and steady and filled with emotions the archer could not even begin to decipher.

"I don't hate you" the other said above a whisper. Doumeki looked into Watanuki's blue eyes keeping in mind the right eye was gone. There was a burden suddenly lifted off him and he vowed to himself to keep protecting the other boy with all his heart, mind and spirit.

It was a moment when everything stood still.

"I want shrimp in tomorrow's bento" Doumeki said as he waited for Watanuki to catch up.

"You think I can make things appear out of thin air?" the other boy growled exasperatedly.

The archer said nothing and continued walking, his finger inserted in his ear as the smaller boy ranted.

There was a subtle change in their tones, as they both knew something had changed. They respected each other and cared for each other.

It started with a small comment and it ended with an understanding.


End file.
